Reunion
by nezukunn
Summary: Prepping up for tonight's dinner at Marco's. Oh my, is that jealousy I hear? JeanMarco fluff, theme set in AU. Rated T because Jean uses a good amount of filthy language.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack On Titan and the characters mentioned except for the plot. All rights belong to Hajime Isayama.**

A/N: was originally written on the train for my fellow homodachis but i couldnt finish on time but ahahah i continued it again after a few weeks 8'D lack of vocab and desc pls read at ur own risk lmao continue

Image cover is drawn by **azndoodledor****k** on tumblr!

\- x -

"That's a nice tie."

"Isn't it?"

Jean rolled his eyes, an obvious bore radiating in his amber orbs. He loved talking to the man, though; it never failed to bring him a sense of mischief and joy in his mind (and heart, maybe), but that wasn't the main point for now.

He snorted, "Fuck off, man. Who bought you that?"

Marco shrugged, not minding the aggressive remark Jean was spilling at him as he fixed the tip of his collar in front of the dresser. It was the day of the reunion dinner and he didn't want to start a fight with him now.

"What does it matter?" Marco smiled at Jean through the mirror, "It's not all that important, right?"

"Of course it is!" Jean snapped, "Like, what if it's from some creepy stalker who's crazily in love with you, or... or like... some fan girl, I don't know? What if you fall in love with him?! Or her!"

Chuckling was the only thing Marco could do as he turned his heels to face the angry man. "Sounds like you," he merely stated.

A grunt was all he could managed to choke out of his throat before its neighbouring organ started pumping all his blood to the cheeks of his face. Maybe it was reflex when he decided to try to cover his flushed cheeks with the back of his hand, or maybe he was just used to doing the same thing almost everyday.

"Tch," Jean snarled, "It's not like I'm all that crazy over you..."

Marco laughed, a little dismayed by Jean's flustered confession. "Really, Jean," he said as he inched towards the said man, "... Although I'm a little sad that you don't love me as much as I thought you do..."

Pouting, Jean watched as Marco fiddled with the buttons on his vest, toying around with them in circles as he looked him in the eyes, brown orbs screaming cries into those golden ones of his. Good lord, how is he so good at manipulating his emotions? Damned Bodt and his fucking beautiful eyes and his freckles and that fucking cute smile of his and his eyes and smile and eyes; _oh god his eyes_.

Jean turned away in a fit, fighting his thoughts as he threw a glance over at the corner of the room. "W-What's with you all of a sudden- I-It's not like I-.. Y-You... Ugh... Fuck off, man..."

A few seconds after returning his attention back to the taller man, Marco was beaming brightly at him, smiling like the dork Jean always pictured him to be. _Oh my god, my ultimate weakness_, he thought.

"Fuck you- God, Jesus, stop. Stop smiling at me like that, Christ," Jean barked, shaking Marco by his shoulder a little as he continued to grin at him. "Jesus Christ! You and your fucking adorable... face...-"

His sentence was cut off when he felt the sides of his face being cupped by the warmest pair of hands on Earth. Marco's face was inching closer, hot breaths mingled and left hanging in the air before lips touched lips.

The kiss was soft, almost gentle - had Jean not been fidgeting. Marco was playfully biting on his lips, nibbling and licking a little as though asking for permission for his tongue to enter his mouth. There was a moment of consideration before Jean decided to let his tongue slip in, enjoying a warm and passionate kiss.

There was another moment of pause and Marco pulled back, licking his lips as he stared intently into Jean's golden eyes. He chuckled, seeing his boyfriend's flushed face was probably the only thing he'll ever need in life to be this happy. Shows how much he's infatuated with him as well.

"Thanks for the mint," Marco whispered, sticking his tongue out. Jean only grunted, letting out a sound of what seemed to be in between frustration and fluster. "Let's go," he continued as he dragged Jean along towards the door, "Don't want to be late now, do we?"

\- x -

"Hey guys! You're late!" Eren waved when he saw the couple from a distance.

Marco was half-jogging while dragging Jean towards them, giving them his usual smile, "Haha, sorry, Eren! Caught up with a few stuffs earlier, hehe."

Humming, Eren checked out Marco's suit when he arrived, earning a few 'tsk's from the angry boyfriend. "Oh, hey, you're wearing the tie I got you! Great! And Jean's wearing the usual grumpy face today," he challenged.

Jean huffed, blowing his fringe out of his face,"Shut up, pussy. And YOU'RE the one who got him that tie?! Don't fuck with me Jaeger!"

Eren laughed and mocked, "Waah, waah, my boyfriend got a tie as a present. And it's definitely not from m- Oof-"

"He just wanted to get Marco something to go well with your suit," Mikasa merely explained, removing her elbow from Eren's stomach and earning herself a glare from him.

Jean peeked over at Marco's tie, then at his own outfit. Stripes, he noted, "Huh, thoughtful."

"Well, duh, unlike someone," Eren snorted as he fixed his suit. He deserved that hit anyway, since he promised to behave.

"Alright, the last guests' here. Let's go."


End file.
